To Love or To Be Loved
by shattered crystal heart
Summary: Bella never met Edward in Twilight,she was changed in the 1800's,and is now part of the Volturi, later the Cullen's go for a visit at Volterra, and meet Bella. But when Aro asks Bella to live with the Cullen's what will happen?I sense some love in the air
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! It is me, this is my second fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you guys like it!!!!

oh and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Bella's P.O.V in the 1800's-

I stared out of my window. It was lightly drizzling crystal rain. I lived in France, my parents where both of upper-class. I'm their only daughter, and the only child. I was 17 years old. Both my parents where out at a ball. I heaved a heavy sigh. That's when Lucky jumped up on my lap. She was a pure breed Dutch Collie. She licked my cheek. I giggled.

"Hi girl," I whispered, as I scratched behind her ear. That's when a roll of thunder was heard. Lucky's eyes burst open with fear. She jumped up off my lap and ran out of my bedroom.

"Lucky!" I hollered. I quickly ran after her, stumbling a bit. Lucky ran down the hall and out of the doggy door. I rushed after her, having trouble with opening the back door. "Lucky!" I screamed.

I was now chasing after Lucky in the rain. She continued running frantically not knowing where she was going, only running on fear. Lucky ran into the forest. I stopped at the edge of the forest. My mother and father told me never to go into the forest. I gulped in fear. The rain began to beat against me. I took a deep breath and ran into the forest.

"Lucky!" I yelled out. "Where are you?"

That's when I saw a silhouette of someone, it was more like a blur. I ran after it. It ran out of the forest and into an alley. "Lucky." I said shakily. That's when I saw him. He had the palest skin I had ever seen. Even paler than mine. He had midnight black hair, perfect features, but the scariest thing about him where his eyes. They where blood red. His skin was glowing under the moonlight. I gasped out.

A smile crept his lips. "Hello. My name is Aro, and what is your my dear?" he asked me in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I sucked in air.

"My name is Bella." I mumbled, my lips quivering. In an instant he was in front of me. My eyes widened in terror. He licked his lips, and his hand touched my hand. A shock surged through me. His hands where ice cold. I couldn't move, I just kept staring at his face. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Very interesting." he whispered, his breath sent a chill down my spin. "You will be very useful." was the last words he said to me before he bit down on my neck. I closed my eyes, and slipped into nothingness.

I could vividly recall the fire. It was a torturous pain. It was as if the flames where liking my veins. I screamed out in pain. The fire continued to become unbearable. Until I thought I couldn't get worse, it did. The flames became heaver thicker, more urgent. I was begging for death by now. What had I done? I should have never left home. How would my parents take this?

That's when I felt as if I would explode into flames, and then it stopped. I sucked in air, waiting for more pain. Nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in an unknown room. It was a gorgeous room, I felt different. I sat up and walked over to a mirror.

I screamed. There staring back at me, wasn't me. She had luscious chocolate brown hair, that fell into locks of curls falling to the middle of her back. She had even paler skin, my body became thiner and curvier. She grew about 4 more inches, making me 5'8. She had more definite check bones, her lips where fuller. Her eyes where larger more innocent, she had think long eye lashes, but what scared me the most where her eyes. They where a ruby red.

Then I heard footsteps, and the door burst open, revealing the man, if he was a man, that had done whatever he did to me.

"Hello Bella." Aro said . I looked at him.

"It would seem you saw your reflection." he added. So that was me in the mirror.

"What...What am I?" I whispered.

"My dear, you are a vampire." he said to me.

Aro explained to me how he changed me, and why he changed me. He also told me of the hunger, and the rules of being a vampire.

"So you can read people's minds?" I questioned.

He smiled, "Yes, I can hear every thought that they had ever heard."

"But you couldn't read mine?" I asked.

"Yes, it is amazing really." he said fascinated with me. "Ah, but Bella I want to introduce you to my brothers, Caius, and Marcus.

Caius had dark hair, and had the same chalky pale skin, and the red blood eyes. Marcus had snow white hair, and the same skin and eyes.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Bella, I was interested in you because you where immune to my power, I want to see if you are immune to others as well, Jane..." Aro said, what was that supposed to mean?

A Small girl stepped in. She looked as if she was changed when she was 11. "Yes master." Jane said.

"Jane I want you to use your gift on Bella." Aro said to Jane pointing to me. Jane smiled in a mischievous way. She faced me and stared at me. I waited for something, anything to happen. Nothing, I didn't feel anything, but what happened next shocked me.

Jane's eyes lit up with anguish as she fell back wards and began screaming in pain. I was so shocked at what had just happened. I ran to the little girl. She stopped screaming, and scrambled back to her feet backing away from me.

"I'm so sorry." I repeatedly said along with, "Are you okay."

Aro looked very pleased, "Ah this is wonderful, it would seem that Bella can repel other gifts. Ah but Bella you must be thirsty, Come"

Aro gestured for me to follow him and I did.

Over the years I had learned that I couldn't drink human blood. The first time I tried I got sick. The smell of humans made me a little woozy, but later I was completely immune. Aro seemed upset by this, but allowed me to feed on animals instead. Also we learned more of my power. I was able to repel other's gifts, but I could create a barrier, and block out even physical things. I was also able to expand the barrier away from my body pushing it outward. when this happened, anything in the way of the barrier, would also be pushed outward.

I practiced my gift, by learning to concentrate my gift to a certain part of my body. For example I could lift up my hand and allow my gift to push out of my hand into one direction. Aro was even more excited about this.

I became close the Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They where like my three fathers. I went to see many plays, Shakespeare. My favorite is Romeo and Juliet. But with all of this, I felt out of place. I was different.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V- 

It was now 2007. I couldn't believe I had been with the Volturi for over 207 years. Aro had invited his old friend Carlisle and his 'family' over. Aro told me that they where 'different'. I had asked him what he meant, but he told me that I would find out soon enough. He knew that my curiosity was uncontrolable.

I decided to wear a simple silky baby blue halter top, with a pair of faded jeans, and black silhouettes. I brushed through my hair making it glossy, and added some mascara, and lip gloss. I smiled at my self; I looked stunning in my outfit, and my eyes where now a brilliant honey golden color.

I heard Aro's voice, "Ah, my dear friend Carlisle, it's so good to see you again." Aro said. Well I guess I should meet these people, I mean vampires.

I began to walk down the stairs, to one of the halls, and turned the corner hearing Aro say, "I would like you all to meet Bella." as I stepped from behind the corner. I looked up and met 7 pairs of stunning topaz eyes.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V- 

We just got off the airplane and where now heading towards the cars. As we walked outside I could hear the thoughts of all the humans as we passed them,

_W-O-W look at the blond,_

_wow, he is so cute, I wouldn't mind taking him home,_

_look at them, are they models? They are unbelievably beautiful._

The human mind was so uncharacteristic. We arrived in Volterra, it doesn't look like it had changed.

_Aro told Carlisle that he wanted us to meet someone. I wonder who it is_? Alice was thinking. I looked at her, she just smiled.

We entered the building. One of the guards, Demetri, led us to a huge room.

"Ah, my dear friend Carlisle, it's so good to see you again." Aro said as he floated in. That's when I heard light foot steps coming closer, and the clicking of heels.

"I would like you all to meet Bella." Aro said, the next second the most beautiful girl I had ever emerged from the corner.

She had the most beautiful brunet hair, she had a perfect figure, she had the same vampire pale skin, she wore the perfect top, it brought out her skin color, and her eyes. Which where surprisingly a delicate honeysuckle color. Then I smelt her, it was like a mix of fessia and strawberry's. It wasn't a thirsty like I wanted to suck her blood out, it was a different hunger, one I couldn't explain.

* * *

Note: 

Sooooooooooooo how does everyone like it so far??????????????

I would love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope it's ok, I know there are other stories like this one.

REVIEW!

-emily


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I'm trying to type as many chapters as I can, trying to get up to 10,000 words, thats my goal!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Bella's P.O.V-

They where all different. There was a blond, he looked like he was in his 20's. His arm was around a womans waist, she looked like the exact envision of snow white. She was smiling warmly at me. The rest where teenagers, who looked around my age. Out of the guys one was very muscular, the other was muscular but more leaner, and the last was the leanest. Out of the girls one was the gorgeous blond with even a better figure then me, and the other was short pixie like. They all had the same pale skin, and the golden eyes, just like me...

This is what Aro had meant. They where different, they where like me. They where all assessing me, and seemed just as shocked as I was at their color eyes, but they where shocked at my eyes.

"Bella, I would like you to meet the Cullen's." Aro announced breaking the silence. I walked closer to them.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you Bella, my name is Carlisle." The older blond said shaking my hand. "This is my wife Esme." he said, gesturing to the woman standing next to him.

"Hello." I said to her. She embraced me in a hug, yep she was definitely the motherly figure.

"It's so good to finally meet you Bella." Esme said.

"Hey there Bells. My name is Emmett." Emmett said to me grabbing me and hugging me in a tight hug almost crushing me. "This is my wife Rosalie." Emmett said pointing to Rosalie, the breath taking blond.

"Hi." I said,

"Hi." she said back.

"Hi Bella, my name is Alice." Alice said taking my hand and kissing me lightly on the cheek. She was definitely the hyper and perky type.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. My name is Jasper." Jasper said the gentle man, I thought. And last was the god himself.

He was absolutely the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. He had untidy bronze colored hair, he was lean, but now looking closer he looked more muscular. He had the perfect features, and the topaz eyes. He had an addicting scent.

"My name is Edward." Edward said in a beautiful voice. I felt like I was on a cloud floating.

"Well it was very nice meeting you all." I said.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper where all intently looking at me. I felt conscious.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I can't feel any of her emotions," Jasper whispered.

"I can't see her future." Alice announced,

"I can't read her mind." Edward said.

Aro and I both laughed out.

"Well of course you aren't going to be able to use your abilities on Bella." Aro said.

"And why is that?" Carlisle asked curiously,

"That is one of Bella's special abilities, she is able to block out other vampire's abilities." Aro explained.

"Really." Edward said looking intently at me. If I was still able to blush I would.

"And that's not it, her ability seems to stretch even more," Aro said, he picked up one of the chairs in the room, and I knew what he was going to do.Edward's face was filled with confusion. Aro chucked the chair at me, and instantly my barrier shielded it without a problem.

Everyone looked shocked.

"Bella is able to block out physical things as well as gifts, Bella." Aro said. I knew that he wanted me to do. I turned around so that I was facing the chair. I held out my right hand and focused my gift into my hand and released it. The chair went flying back to where Aro was. He caught it and placed it back to where it was originally.

"Ah yes, she is able to control her gift, she can focus her gift to a part of her body and move the object, like telekinesis." Aro said.

I smiled. All the Cullen's seemed surprised.

"Well enough talk I'll show you to your rooms." Aro said as walked do the hall I had just come down from. I walked behind the Cullen's while Aro pointed and showed the Cullen's to their room.

"Hi Bella." Alice said as she skipped towards me.

"Hey Alice." I said back.

"Could I see your room?" Alice asked me, I gave her a confused look.

"Um...sure, it's this way." I said turning to the left at one of the doors.

I opened to door and reveled my room. It was huge, there was huge windows allowing however much sun there was, I had a circular bed with pure white silk sheets. The bed was in the middle of the room. The floor was a sleek wood, there was leather chairs and a couch on the right side of the room, by the fireplace. I had book cases along my left wall. And there where paintings every where. There was three doors in my room, one that we had just walked through, one that led to my bathroom, and one that led to the closet.

"This leads to the bathroom, and this one leads to my closet..." After I finished that one word, 'closet' Alice's eyes lit up with joy and excitement as she ran into my closet.

My closet was very big. It was a walk-in of course, and stretched as long as a runway. Alice was frantically looking through all of my cloths. I had them organized by jeans, tops, brands, dresses, etc. Near the back where the designer names. Alice squealed with joy. I followed her through the closet.

"Oh, my god... is this the dress from Gucci, the one on the runway show from last night." Alice exclaimed holding up an elegant gown. It was long reaching the floor, it was a sheen black, with diamonds. It was sleeveless, and there was a two rips on the sides, showing off your legs if you wore it.

"Yep, the exact one." I told her.

"Rosalie! Bella has that dress we saw on the Gucci runway!!!! The one we liked!!!" Alice screamed. Within a second Rosalie was in my closet standing beside Alice.

"Oh my God! Can we try it on?" Rosalie said staring at the dress.

"Sure." I told them, they squealed even more. I never would wear that anyway. Most of my cloths came from the INTERNET, or they where given to me by Aro, Caius, or Marcus. I silently walked out of my bedroom. And closed the door lightly, I turned around and bounded right into a toned chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I said. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. It was the most breath taking smile I had ever seen.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." he said, his scent was making me slightly dizzy.

"Do what?" I asked him, I don't think I did anything wrong, yet.

He gave a soft chuckle, "Showed Alice your closet. She loves to shop."

"Oh." I merely said. "Why where you standing outside of my bedroom?" I questioned.

Edward gave me a crooked smile, I thought I had just died of happiness, "Aro wanted me to get you, he wanted to talk to you."

I smiled, a little embarrassed. "Thank you, then." I told him I walked down the hall and up a stair case. I turned to one of the doors and opened the door.

"Ah Bella, I'm glad your here." Aro said as he strides closer to me and lightly kissed my cheek.

"Hi Aro, why am I here though?" I asked him.

"That will all be explained, come sit." he gestured to one of the black leather chairs. I sat down across from him.

"Bella, I know that you feel, well...different. I guess I'll just tell you," Aro was making this very difficult, what was he talking about, everyone knew that I was different. "Bella, I'm sending you to live with the Cullen's." Aro said.

It took a second to sink in. "What?! Why?!" I screeched. I had never been anywhere out of Italy. Italy was my home.

"Bella, please...I want you to find some vampires that you can relate too." Aro explained, I instantly shut-up, he was right. I needed to find vampires that I could relate to.

"Bella, you need to understand I love you like you where my daughter. I think that this is what is best for you."

I gave him a smile., "I think your right Aro, I'll go live with the Cullen's. Thank you for everything." I said I hugged him and ran back to my room.

I quietly began to sob. I was scared, I was scared of leaving, scared of what might happen. That's when I heard someone call my name,

"Bella."

* * *

Edward's P.O.V- 

Aro showed me to my room, and I looked around. It was nice. That's when I heard Alice shout,

"Rosalie! Bella has that dress we saw on the Gucci runway!!!! The one we liked!!!" I smirked, Bella was in for a night. Bella.

It fit her perfectly. Something about her, it was...intoxicating. Her scent, the way she looked. That's when I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to reveal Aro,

"Hello Edward, I wanted to ask you if you could ask Bella if she could meet me." Aro told me,

"Yes, of course." I replied. Aro swiftly left and disappeared around the corner. I walked around trying to find Bella's room, that's when I felt someone hit my chest. I looked down and saw Bella's face,

"Oh I'm so sorry." I smiled at her, she also had an innocence.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." I told her, she looked at me confused. Damn! I wish I could read her mind!

"Do what?" she asked me, she obviously didn't know what I was talking about. I let out a small chuckle,

"Showed Alice your closet, she loves to shop." that was an understatement.

"Oh." she merely said. "Why where you standing outside of my bedroom?" Bella questioned me.

I gave me a crooked smile, I saw Bella's eyes cloud over for a second, "Aro wanted me to get you, he wanted to talk to you."

She smiled, a little embarrassed. "Thank you, then." Bella told me as she walked away up the stairs.

I went back to my room.

_How am I going to tell her? She is like my own daughter_. I heard Aro say in his head.

I began to see what Aro saw_, Bella walked into the room, looking stunning. _

_Well here it goes_. And Aro told her the news that she would be living with us.

I could see her face twist in confusion and anger. She began to question why Aro would do this. Aro explained,

_I'm sorry Bella, but this is for the best. _

I could see Bella smile, but behind that smile she was hurt, deeply. She walked out of the room, and into her bedroom.

I felt bad for Bella. She had never left Italy once. The Vulturi where her family, Volterra was her home. That's when I heard quiet sobbing. I walked over to where I heard the noise, it was coming from Bella's room. I opened the door silently, and looked inside.

Bella was sitting on one of her window sills and sobbing. I felt a sudden urge to protect her, to hold her. She looked weak, vulnerable.

"Bella." I called out. She turned her head meeting my gaze.

* * *

Note:

Hey all of my readers! I hope u liked my lates chapter!!!!!!! don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all of my readers!!!!!!!!! I love u all!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Bella's P.O.V-

I turned my head to see Edward standing a couple feet away from me.

"Bella. What's wrong?" Edward asked me. His voice gentle, soft. Music to my ears.

"Nothing." I said in a sad voice. I turned my attention back the rain outside.

"Your lying." Edward said, within a second Edward was sitting across from me on the window sill, (it's a very big window, lol).

I looked him straight in the eyes. I gave him a smile.

"You now you can talk to me." he suggested, he was now also looking outside. I let out a sigh,

"I guess, I'm just scared." I said. I was a little embarrassed by this, especially with Edward with me.

"What are you scared of?" he asked me looking deep into my eyes. I stared back into his. I began to treble a bit,

"Um...I've just never been outside of Italy, let alone in a high school. Don't worry there isn't anything wrong with your family, I'm just scared of my-self." I explained as I hung my head in embarrassment.

I felt something cold touch my chin, I looked up to see Edward three inches away from me, he was tilting my head up so that I was looking his straight in the eyes.

"You don't have to be scared." he simply said his breath fanning my face. A smile crept my face,

"Your right. Thank you Edward, for everything." I said to him as I embraced him in a hug. He hugged me back holding me tightly to his body.

"Your welcome, Bella." he whispered into my hair. I smiled to myself. I didn't know what this feeling was, it was a warm bubbly feeling, I liked it.

* * *

It had been a week since my talk with Edward. Edward and I didn't talk much after that, it wasn't like he was avoiding me, just we never saw each other. It didn't bother me that much, I saw him more of a brother. I had gotten close to all of the Cullen's, and we where now walking off the plane. 

I stepped out of the terminal, and looked around me. There where many humans there, and as we walked they where staring at us. I felt very uncomfortable. We made our way to the cars, and pilled in.

The scenery was beautiful. It was very green. I looked up at the clouds, now I understood how the Cullen's where able stay here for so long. There wan't any sunlight. It was very green and lush. It was a small town, I could tell. It was one of those city's where everyone knew everyone.

Once we got into the house, I knew that I would love it here. It was one of the most breath taking houses I had ever seen. It was so open, and so friendly. Alice showed me to my room. I began to un-pack all of my things.

"Hey, Bella. I can't wait until we get to go to school tomorrow, it is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. I didn't feel as much enthusiasm as she did,

"Ya Alice, it'll be great." I said going back to packing.

"What happened with you and Edward?" Alice asked. I knew that she would bring it up.

"I don't know what your talking about." I snapped at her. I had just finished un-loading my cloths, turning on my heel and walking back out of my room. I was right next to Edward's room.

"Really? But I saw..." Alice said drifting off.

I turned around instantly, Alice was looking off into space.

"Alice what are you talking about." I demanded.

"Nothing, I just saw you too talking." Alice said smiling evilly.

"Alice." I groaned out,

"See you later Bella." Alice said as she skipped out of my bedroom and closing the door. I groaned out as I layed down on the couch and began to read one of my favorite books, Pride and Prejudice. I was contently reading when I heard a melodic sound.

It was sweet, I new right away that it was a piano. I looked around trying to find out who was making the music. That's when I rounded a corner and found Edward playing a stunning piano. It looked like he hadn't heard me, so I listened. It was bittersweet. It was so complex I couldn't believe he was making this music. Soon the song was over,

"wow," I whispered. Edward jumped slightly and looked over at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just heard someone playing and I wanted to see who it was, I'm really sorry Edward." I continued to bable on, and on.

"It's fine Bella. Do you want to sit down?" he asked me.

I smiled kindly at him, "Sure that would be great."

I sat next to Edward and listened to him play another song. He was really good, he had finished playing when I asked him some questions,

"Edward, could you tell me about High school?" I asked him. He chuckled lightly,

"Well for us we look different to them. All of them are jealous of us, and what comes off of that jealousy is vein. Since you are going to be the new student, people will be assessing you, and trying to dig up as much dirt about you. Although not all of the humans at high school are like that, there are a few that are kind and don't think of themselves all high and mighty. Rosalie hates all of the female population. Most people think that we have had plastic surgery or somethings, because normally a person wouldn't look like us." Edward explained. I listen very intently to everything he was saying.

High school sounded fun, except for the people who said rude things about my family.

"Any way, at high school, you get homework, tests, etc. Once you have done high school a couple times it gets really boring." Edward said smiling at me.

"And I think that's about it." Edward finished,

"Well thanks Edward for explanations."

"You very welcome Bella." I smiled at Edward as I sat up and walked up to my room.

* * *

It was the first day of high school for me. I was so excited. Rosalie and Alice begged that they give me a makeover. 

Rosalie was working on my hair, while Alice was putting make-up on me. They told me I couldn't look at what I looked like yet. Alice chose the outfit, and slipped on the cloths.

"Ok, are you ready Bella?" Rosalie asked me.

"Ya, I guess." I said.

Alice and Rosalie moved away from blocking the full-length mirror. I was shocked. My hair was done in a a pony tail fashion. Rosalie had fashioned it to look more of a bun. She had added a special kind of hair product that was super expensive. I had light make-up with I thanked Alice for. She put mascara, and reddish lint lipstick that made my lips look very seductive. I had black eyeliner, and light blue eye shadow which brought out my eyes.

My outfit consisted of a pair of designer black jeans, and Gucci heeled boots. Alice had tucked in the jeans, showing off my long legs. The top was simple red, vinyl, top, that had lace trim at the bottom. It had a low V-neck, and it was long sleeved. It hung tightly on my curves. Over all I looked unbelievably stunning.

"Oh." was all I could say.

We piled into two cars, I was in the front with Edward.

"It would seem that Alice and Rosalie had fun with you." Edward chuckled.

"Ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically.

We where in the school parking lot within a couple minutes thanks to Edward's fast driving.

"Here I'll show you to the office." Eward said, as I followed him to the office.

"Mrs. Cope." Edward said. A plump lady with frizzy red hair turned around looked very shocked when she saw me.

"Hello, Edward. This must be your cousin Isabella." Mrs. Cope said.

"Bella." Edward and I saw at the same time, we turned and smiled sheepishly at each other.

"Ah, yes, Bella here is your schedule, I'm sure Edward can show you around. Oh and you need to get this signed by each of your teachers."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I said. We walked out, and went back into the car. I had 4 classes with Edward, 3 with Alice. At least I had Edward or Alice with me in one of my classes. I said 'bye' to Edward and followed Alice to my first class. I was freaking out. I was very nervous about this high school thing. I took a deep breath and walked in.

The second I stepped into the class room. Everyone stared at me and Alice. Alice giggled, as she sauntered off to her desk. I felt very uncomfortable. They where eying me up and down taking in every part of me. I went up to the teacher, he gawked at my name. "Yes, you may sit next to Alice you cousin."

I smiled sweetly at him, and his face flushed like a tomato. I walked over to where Alice was, and instantly the gossip began.

_Oh my god did you see her! _

_She is so beautiful she is totally related to the Cullen's_

_She total got plastic sugary done as well, I mean did you see her nose, no one has that perfect of a nose._

_Did you see her shoes they where from the Gucci runway from three nights ago, she must be rich too!_

_Wow, she was H-O-T._

_I wouldn't mind being laid by her._

Alice laughed at my face that I was making. She laughed so that only a vampire could hear it. God, high school wasn't turning out as much fun as I had pictured it. The rest of the day went like the first class. The educational part was super easy. I had already learned about all of this. The news spread widely that I was drop-dead-gorgeous. Every guy I had walked past would give me lustful glances, or they would blush deeply. If only they knew. I thought.

"Hi." I heard someone say. It was a boy name Tyler.

"Hi." I mumbled back.

"My name is Tyler." Tyler said holding out his hand.

"Bella." I replied as I walked past him, I knew what he wanted.

"Bella, I was wondering if you and I could maybe sometime go out on a date," he was very nervous, I felt pity for him.

"I'm sorry Tyler, but I have a boyfriend, and he wouldn't be very happy if he knew I was cheating." I said to him and flashed him the most dazzling smile I could muster. He stood there shocked. I smirked as I walked past him.

I had many other boys come up and ask me for my number or for a date. I continually told each and everyone of them that I had a boyfriend, but they just didn't get the message. It was finally lunch time, and I took my seat with the Cullen's.

"How is your day so far?" Emmett asked me.

I glared at him, "It's going great Emmett!" I said sarcastically. "When is school over?" I mumbled.

Everyone laughed at me. I was happy they where enjoying this.

"Don't worry, Bella, we only have one more period before hell is over." Alice joked with me. My last class was biology with Edward. After lunch Edward and I walked to the classroom. People where whispering to each other and gossiping even more. God did these people ever quite?

We made it to class, I was assigned to be Edward's Lab partner. We where talking to each other in low voices not any human could hear.

"So is school what you thought it would be?" Edward asked me.

I smiled at him, "Ya right, its not all that exciting." I replied. Edward gave a soft laugh.

"After years of doing this is gets even more boring." this time I laughed. We hadn't realized that unconsciously we had been leaning in as we would talk, until we our noises where almost touching. That's when I had a sudden urge to lightly touch my lips to his. I wanted to feel his body against mine.

I had never felt this before. I could see the longing in Edward's eyes as well. That's when we snapped out of it because the teacher had asked Edward a question.

As Edward turned to answer the question, that's when it hit me. I loved Edward Cullen.

* * *

Note:

So how does everyone like it???????????? don't worry I'll start typing the next chapter of my other fanfiction right now!

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Note:

Hi everyone!!!!!! I hope that this chapter has more detail, doesn't say 'like' a whole lot, and doesn't move to fast.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Bella's P.O.V-

I couldn't believe it. I loved Edward Cullen! I was currently sitting on my couch watching the sunset slipping into Twilight. My skin was glittering like millions of diamonds where implanted on my skin. The feel of the sunlight was very pleasing. I needed to forget about Edward. Maybe we should just stay as brother and sister kind of love.

I rubbed my temples thinking about this was giving me a head ache. I let out a sigh. I needed to hunt.

I ran through the trees, looking for an animal. I found a couple deer. I drank their blood, and disposed of the body's. I ran back to the house. I desperately tried to get Edward out of my mind.

I turned on the shower, making it burning hot. It felt great against my cold skin. I rubbed strawberry shampoo through my hair. I wrapped a towel around my body, and walked into my closet.

I slipped on a pair of jeans, and a black tank-top. I brushed through my hair, and decided that just this once I would ask Alice if she wanted to go shopping. I knew that later I would regret going shopping, but this was an emergency.

"Alice?" I knocked on the door, stepping in.

"what's up Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping?" Alice's eyes lit up.

"Of course I would love to go shopping with you, we should bring Rosalie." Alice said as she sat up from her bed and ran downstairs screaming,

"Rose! Bella wants to go shopping!!!!!"

I laughed, maybe this would be fun.

We drove to the biggest mall in Washington. We went through every store. I got more cloths as we balanced six shopping bags on each arm. When ever we would pass guys, they would stop and gawk at us, while the woman would stare at us with jealousy. That's when I felt it. Someone was using their gift on me. It was a tingle in my body, like a shiver. It felt like the vampire was close.

"Alice, do you see any other vampires in the future?" I asked her still looking around. Alice closed her eyes and her face became serene.

"Yes, I do." Alice said, "He's coming this way."

Rosalie and I exchanged glances. It was a male. I saw him instantly as he approached us. He had light brown silky hair, it assorted in a messy way, he was tall reaching 6'4. He had muscles, and a toned chest. He wore simple faded jeans, and a white T-shirt that showed off his chest. He had perfect features, pale skin, and...golden eyes.

Alice, Rosalie, and I both let out air. Good, thing he was a vegetarian vampire.

"Hi," he greeted us, he had a slight Italian accent.

"Hi." we all responded.

"My name is Alice, and these are my sisters Bella and Rosalie." Alice introduced us.

"It's very nice to meet all of you. My name is Stefan. Stefan Muller." Stefan said.

"So Stefan where did you come from? Is it just you?" I asked him.

He gave me a sweet smile, "I came from Canada, but I was original turned in Italy. And it's just me."

"Do you have any special 'gifts'?" Alice asked him curiously.

He let out an amazing laugh, "Yes, actually I do, I'm a soul finder. I can see people's innermost desires, thoughts, future, past, present, emotions." Stefan explained. He cocked his head side ways as if in confusion, "but I can't see yours."

I giggled. "It's one of my gifts, I block out other 'gifts'." I smiled at him, and he smiled in return.

"I can see the future." Alice chimed in.

For the rest of our shopping trip, I mostly talked to Stefan. He was a really down to earth guy. We would laugh and talk, it was fun. After shopping was done, we went straight home, while Stefan bid us good-bye.

As we got home, it began to rain. We un-loaded the car, and I stuffed all of my cloths in my closet. I was sitting on my bed, playing on my computer. That's when I heard a light knock on the door.

"May I come in." I heard Edward's voice ask.

"sure, the doors open." I replied. Edward walked in. He looked frustrated, and sad.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Here, it's for you." Edward said quickly as he handed me the phone. I took it out of his hands, and he rushed out of my room.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi," Stefan said.

"Oh hi Stefan!" I said.

"Who was it that answered the phone?" Stefan asked me, I flipped on my stomach.

"Oh that was my brother Edward." I replied, twisting a lock of hair with my fingers.

"Oh, well he seemed up-set." Stefan said.

"Ya, I know he doesn't usually act like that."

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" I said sarcastically.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." he said.

I smiled lightly, "Really. I don't get surprised that easily."

I could heard his chuckle under his breath, "Well just have to see about that." as he hung up.

A smile touched my lips. Stefan was a really great guy, I could see that we would be great friends. I was a little jittery, I was excited to see what the surprise was. I don't know why Edward was so mad at me before.

The next morning I just wore jeans, and a Chanel top. Edward wouldn't speak to me, he was giving me the cold shoulder. I had asked Alice why he was mad at me and she told me she didn't know.

I stepped out of the car, and walked with Alice to our first class. Throughout the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about the surprise. but the later it got the more disappointed I was.

It was now the end of the day, and nothing. Now I was mad at Stefan. I knew I was being childish, but he was a liar. I was speed walking to the car, that's when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around to see Stefan there.

"Surprise." he said. I laughed.

"So what is the surprise?" I asked, he made a fake hurt face,

"Ouch that hurt Bella, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to your school now," he said to me as I leaned against the car.

I laughed again, "That's great." I said, as I embraced him an a hug. That's when I heard someone growl under their breath. I looked-up to see Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

Alice was smirking, and Jasper looked like his cool self, but Edward looked angry. His eyes where pitch black, and he was the one who had growled. What's his problem, I thought.

Stefan let go of my body, and I turned to Edward.

"Hi my name is Stefan." Stefan said to Edward. Edward just glared at him,

"Lets go Bella." Edward hissed at me as he grabbed my arm and hallowed me into the car.

"Bye Bella, I'll call you." Stefan said quickly before Edward speed off.

"What's your problem?!" I screamed at Edward.

"What my problem is I don't like you hanging out with him." Edward said icily.

I glared at him, I couldn't even say anything. I humphed him and didn't say anything else for the whole ride.

The instant we got the the house, I ran out of the car and up to my bedroom and slammed the door. I was pissed at Edward.

I was reading a book, when I heard the phone ring. My eyes lite up with joy, I rushed out of my bedroom to see Edward hanging up the phone. I stared baffled by what he just did.

"who was that?!" I demanded.

"No one of importance." he said Cooley, as he stepped into his room.

I was pissed. Edward just hung up on Stefan! That's when the phone rang again. I snatched it before Edward could and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey your self." Stefan said, "Do you know why Edward hung up on me?"

"Ya, Edward's being a huge jerk." I said as I stepped into my bedroom, and locked the door.

I could hear Stefan chuckled.

"Is there something I don't know about." I asked him suspiciously.

Stefan laughed out, "No, but _if_ there was you would have to ask your brother about that." Stefan said as he emphasized the if.

"Stefan." I groaned out.

"Sorry Bella, this is between you and Edward." he said before saying a quick good-bye and hung up.

My brow quavered in confusion. Between me and Edward? What was he talking about? I pounded on his door.

"What?" he asked.

"Edward! Open the damn door now!" I screamed out. Nothing. "Edward!!!!!!!!!" I pounded once more on the door

Then the door wrenched open. I looked at his face, it was full of depression, and loss of hope. Now I felt guilty.

"what do you want?!" Edward practically yelled out. Yep, the guilt was gone now.

"What did Stefan say to you?! Or what did YOU say to him." I screeched out.

"I didn't say anything! If you want to be his girlfriend be my guest!!!" where Edward's last words before he slammed the door in my face.

GIRLFRIEND! Did her just say girlfriend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell did they talk about??? I walked back to my room. I was to shocked.

The days came and went. Edward had become distant. He hardly ever looked at me, without glaring. Stefan and I had become close.

It had been a month, and Edward was still the same as ever. The day seemed the same Edward drove us to school , seemingly as cold as ever. I met up with Stefan and we sat together in class. But when we got to lunch I saw that there was an extra person sitting at the table. And she was human.

She was sitting across from Edward, they where talking and laughing. She had dark brunette hair, that was almost black. It was long reaching mid-back. She had peach pale skin, and bright green eyes. Her lips where full, she seemed about 5'6. Her name was Alexa. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Hello." I said sweetly dazzling Alexa, as I sat down next to Alice, while Stefan sat across from me.

Alexa snapped out of her trance, "Ah, oh...hi, my name is Alexa." she said.

"I know." I said dryly. Edward flashed me a death glare.

Apparently _Alexa _and Edward where an item. Something boiled inside me. I just wanted to rip her to shreds. Don't get me wrong, she seemed nice, but I just hated her.

Edward and Alexa spent almost as much time they could together. I tried to keep my mind off of it, as much as I could. I spent most of my days with Stefan.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V- 

There was something about Alexa. She was sweet and kind, she cared for everything and everyone no matter who or what they where. I honestly don't know why I was going out with her. Maybe I took pity on her. I don't know.

Maybe I was jealous, because Bella was see _Stefan. _He wasn't bad, or anything. I was confused. Every time I saw Bella, I felt my heart flutter, but then when I saw Stefan's arms wrapped around her, I felt abandoned.

I was utterly and deeply in love with Bella.

* * *

Note: 

hi guys thanx for all of my reviews, from this story, and my first fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BUT I would love more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Note:

Hi u guys, soo here is the next chapter!!! i hope u like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Bella's P.O.V-

My relationship with Stefan wasn't complicated, we wheren't going out or anything. We where just really close friends, but when Edward got his new girlfriend, Alexa, Stefan and I got even closer. School was the same, teachers would talk about something I had learned when I was human. Lucky for me that Stefan had been transfered into all of my classes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Stefan asked me. I sighed,

"Nothing." I lied. Stefan gave me that look saying, 'ya right, tell me what's up'. I smiled at him,

"Do you know what's up with Edward?" I asked Stefan I had always wanted to ask this question for months. A smile touched Stefan's lips,

"Bella, if you want to find out what's up with Edward, you are going to have to wait until you get home." Stefan replied. I scowled, Stefan and his stupid ability.

I humphed at him, "Fine." I said, acting more like a seven year old. Stefan let out a laugh as we headed for the cafeteria.

I sat down next to Stefan, and instantly glared at Alexa. She was laughing at something that Edward had said to her. I hissed under my breath at her, she couldn't hear of course, but Edward did. His eyes locked with mine, it was as if we where the only two people in the room.

My eyes widened, she hadn't felt this feeling since the day in Biology. It was the exact feeling, I wanted to just pounce on the table and kiss him. I realized I was trembling, I instantly averted my gaze, and the contact was lost.

I felt Stefan's arms wrap around me, "Hey, Bella are you okay?" he asked, although deep in his eyes I knew that he knew more than he should have.

"Ya I'm fine, thanks Stefan, though." I said. I thought I heard a growl, but it must have been my imagination. Alexa was talking with Alice about a shopping spree. I wish that she just wanted to go to take away our money, and take advantage of us, but I said I wish. Alexa had a very good amount of money from her family, she never took our money.

I frowned at this, I wish that she would just do one thing wrong, I didn't understand how Edward liked her, she was _human. _Then I felt guilt, I felt guilty for thinking these things, Alexa was a great person, and I was thinking shit about her. I just couln't help it, maybe I was just jealous, pshhhhh ya right.

School was over in a blink of an eye, and I was excited. Stefan had said that I would find the answers that I was looking for. Alice, Rosalie, and I went straight to Alice's room we where going to watch movies, do our nails, and toes. I was OK with doing all of this as long as I didn't have to do dress-up.

We where currently watching She's The Man, when I asked them,

"Hey do you guys know what's up with Edward?"

Rosalie and Alice exchanged glances, and giggled, I glared at them.

"What, is it?" I asked them.

"Bella for a vampire you are completely oblivious to what's right in front of you face." Alice said. Now I really wanted to know what they knew. I smiled at them evilly, I quickly felt for Edward's power, and used it against them.

_I can't believe she doesn't see it! God my new sis, can be really blind. _Rosalie thought, well that didn't exactly help,

_Bella doesn't know what is coming for her, I can't...wait, why is she looking at me like that, oh no Bella you are not reading my mind, _She thought as she shut her mind from mine. How did she do that?

"Sorry Bella, but you can't take the easy way out of this." Rosalie spoke up. I stuck out my tongue at them. We finished watching the movie, when I heard the phone ringing. I ran up to get it,

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Bella." Stefan said, I smiled to myself.

"Hey yourself," I replied.

"Bella I was wondering if I could talk to Edward." Stefan asked me. My face twisted in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Um...Sure." I said, I went up to Edward's door and knocked.

"what?" he asked as the door opened revealing Edward and all of his godness.

"Here." I said as I handed him the phone. He took it and shut the door in my face. I walked away pissed. How dare he?! That had to be the longest talk I had ever had with Edward since Biology. I closed my door and plopped on my bed. God, I didn't know what to do.

I could hear Edward mumbling to Stefan on the phone, but because Esme built this house so that us vampires could have our privacy I couldn't hear much. I screamed into my pillow, didn't Edward understand that Stefan and I only had a brother and sister relationship? Then it dawned on me, he didn't. I needed to clarify some things with him. I walk over to my door about to open it when it swung open revealing Edward.

"Here." he muttered, as he tossed the phone at me. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure.

"Hey," I said to Stefan.

"Hey, you might want to talk to Edward." he said.

"Why? what did you guys talk about?" I asked.

"Nothing, oh I have to go bye." he said as he hung up but I could have sworn I heard him chuckle. I sighed as I got up and walked over to Edward's door. I pounded on the door with my fists.

"Edward! Open up!" I screeched. Nothing. I pounded even louder,

"If you don't open the door I'll..." I couldn't finish my sentence, because Edward swung the door open.

"What." he hissed. My eyes glared at him.

"What did you two talk about?" I demanded,

"Nothing." he simply said. My mouth hung open in disbelief. We where now so close that our clothing was touching. I could smell is guyish scent, he was only a couple inches taller then me.

"Edward I don't know what your problem is but I think you should know that..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Edward had lowered his head and kissed me. I was so shocked, his lips where gentle, yet held so much passion. He released my lips, and stared into my eyes. I couldn't do anything, I was shocked, then without thinking I ran. I ran into my bedroom and locked the door. I flung my body onto my bed.

I touched my lips, Edward Cullen had just kissed me.

* * *

Note:

ok, I hope you guys liked Edward and Bella's first kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry it was short, .

don't forget reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I'm truly sorry for not up-dating in a VERY long time, but i wanted to try and get my last chapter of my first fanfiction up before the next chapter of this story, but obviously that didn't work , sooooo here is the next chapter to my fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!

Hope u guys like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . reviews!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Edward's P.O.V-

The day was over in a blink of an eye. I fumed as I got out of the car, and I ran up-stairs to my bedroom. The girls went to Alice's bedroom to do girly things. I instantly put some music in my stereo, and blasted the music. I couldn't take it any longer, I knew that I loved Bella.

I just didn't know if she loved me back. It didn't seem so, she was always hanging out with _Stefan. _It was now around 6 pm, then I heard a light knock on my door. I walked up off my couch and yelled,

"What?" as I opened my door to reveal my angel. She looked a bit shocked that I had opened my door,

"Here." she mumbled, staring at the floor, shoving the phone into my hands. I grabbed the phone and shut the door.

"Hello." I grumbled out.

"Edward, we need to talk." I heard Stefan's voice say. I let out a low hiss.

"Talk about what." I said very annoyed.

"I see the way you look at Bella. I have seen your soul. You are the one." he said matter-of-fact ton. My brow furrowed,

"What are you talking about?" I said, I sat down on my bed.

"Edward, you think that Bella and I are going out, we aren't." he simply said. " I love Bella, but I know she isn't the one for me, but you are."

"Why are you telling me this." I hissed out. I couldn't understand.

"Edward," he said in a serious voice. "She loves you."

"How do you know?" I asked. I could hear him chuckle lightly in the phone.

"Like I said Edward, I just know. I know that things are going to work out with you two, so don't let her lose her faith in you." Stefan said. " I would like to speak to Bella now."

I walked out of my bedroom, and knocked on Bella's door. She swung open the door, "Here," I said simply and walked back to my room.

If what Stefan said was true then there was hope. My angel still loved me. A small smile tugged my lips. But he also said to make sure she didn't't lose faith in me. I sighed, love was complicated. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud pounding on my door.

"Edward open up!!!!" I heard Bella yell. I sighed, I slowly got up off my couch.

"If you don't open the door I'll..." Bella threated before I opened the door.

"What." I said, coolly. I could see her eyes widen at my sudden closeness.

"What did you too talk about?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I said simply staring at into her eyes intently.

"Edward I don't know what your problem is but I think you should know that..." Bella said, I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at her supple lips. And before I could contain myself, I bent my head down to touch her lips with mine. her lips where so warm, and soft. then we broke apart, I could see the utter shock in her eyes, and she ran.

I couldn't do anything, she slammed the door, and hid in her room. I stood there not moving. What had just happened? I had just kissed Bella, my Bella.

I silently shut my door. And leaned against it. I had been wishing to do that since the second I lay ed eyes on her. I sat down, my arms on my knees, I rested my head against my door. I closed my eyes. I could still feel the warmth of her lips against mine. God, what have I done?

Bella's P.O.V-

I lay ed there. I needed to get over this, I will act as if nothing happened. I began chewing on my bottom lip, or should I confront Edward about this. No. He didn't love me.

I decided I would get on with my life. I stood up. I just needed to forget about Edward completely. I got dressed for school, and ran downstairs.

"So how did it go?" Alice asked me looking very anxious. I gave her a sober look.

"Oh." Alice said getting the message.

"How did you know about it anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh well I can't see your future, but I can see Edward's." Alice informed me. I just nodded at her, and we began pilling in cars. I rode with Rosalie and Emmett today. I rested my head against the cold window.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure that whatever happened will turn out to turn into something great." Alice said trying to be optimistic. I sighed.

School was horrid. I couldn't even face Edward. What was I going to do?

After school ended, I decided to take a walk in the forest, maybe that'll clear my head. I slowly took lazy steps, wondering about, when I heard light footsteps coming my way. I turned around to see Edward standing about 5 yards away from me. His eyes where burning with longing.

"Bella." he whispered, as he took a step closer to me.

"Edward." I whispered back, my voice like the wind itself.

"Bella, please, forgive me, I didn't mean what I did." Edward said begging for my forgiveness.

I blanched, so he didn't mean the kiss after all. If I could cry I would right now.

"What? You mean you didn't mean to kiss me." I mumbled, looking at the ground not wanting to look at his god like face.

"No Bella that's not what I mean...it's just that..." Edward said his voice drifting off. I glanced up at his face, it was twisted with anguish, and an emotion I couldn't read...guilt?

And in a blink of an eye he was in front of me. He lifted my chin with his thumb, and my eyes met his topaz ones.

"Bella," his breath fanned my face making me slightly dizzy.

"Bella, I love you." he said capturing my lips with his.

Unknown P.O.V-

I watched as my Edward spoke those words, _i love you. _He said them to that stupid insolent vampire. How could he?! He once said those words to me.

I watched them from high up in a tree. A coy smile spread across my face, so Edward it seems you have forgotten me, well let me make you remember why you fell in love with me.

I let out a low chuckle, and disappeared in the shadows. Let the games begin.

* * *

Note:

lol. sorry guys about not putting chapters up in a while, I have just put up my final chapter for my first fanfiction, 'A broken Heart', and I hope you like it...

tell me how this chapter went, I know it's short, but oh well...ur going to have to live with it. .

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-emily


	7. AN new story up!

Authors Note:

hello all of my AWESOME readers, i would like to announce that I now have a third fanfiction...

i hope you all like my new story, it's name is 'Guardian Angel'

i really hope u all read and review, and i am going to work on the second chapter...

if u can't find it you can simply go to my name and click on it and scroll down to the bottom and click on the story...

I would like to thank bubba2494 for editing my third fanfiction...

sooo i hope u all like it!!!!!

-emily


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **

**Hello all of my readers, it is I Emily the super flying, leaping, purple, cow!!!!! jk, well here is my next chapter for To Love or to Be Loved, I know it has just started getting good, sooooo here you go. **

**And I know it has taken me like months to finally up-date...sorry about that too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I would like to thank... **

crimson hearts I have a whole lot of other people to thank like...

roughdiamond5, KdMac, diana20108, InLoveWithYouForever, XxiceflamexX,

not dead yet, AllyR, Midnight Fangs, puppypower317, xoxoBloodRedRosesoxox,

topazeyelover, emerald topaz, bubba2494, Kinkygeek

and so many more that I had to stop cpying and pasting...lol... thank you guys sooo much for hanging in there with me...sooo heres the next chapter!!!

* * *

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

Chapter 8:

Bella's P.O.V-

Edward and I began walking back to the house. Finally together. It was all just one big misunderstanding, I looked up at Edward, he flashed me a brilliant smile, I smiled back at him. He grasped my hand and we interlocked fingers. Love was truly amazing. One of my only worries was about Alexa.

"Edward what are we going to do about Alexa?" I asked. He let out a sigh running his free hand through his messy hair.

"I honestly don't know." he said. We had arrived at the house and stepped in.

"Ha I told you Emmett now hand it over." Alice said jumping up and down, holding out her hand bouncing over to Emmett. Edward let out a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"I bet against Alice." Emmett said bitterly. I let out a laugh too, no one bet against Alice.

"And don't worry Bella, about Alexa I think someone has found an interest in her." Alice said her eyes glittering with delight. I crinkled my nose in confusion. I then borrowed Edward's gift and used it.

_It's so good to see them together. _

_I don't know why every-ones so happy?_

_Awesome dude, she's even better looking then Rose..._Edward's eye brows raised. _Oh shit, don't tell her I thought that._ Edward chuckled and gave a slight nod to him, Emmett relaxed.

_They make a perfect couple._

_I can feel the love and passion that is spilling out of them. _

_I'm so happy, Edward you better take good care of her! And you should thank Stefan._ Alice thought. And she was right, Stefan definitely deserved more then just a thank you.

As Edward and I where walking to his room, I felt a buzz. I snapped my head up. I knew this feeling, it meant that someone was trying to use an ability on me.

"Bella, what is it?" Edward asked looking concerned.

"Hm...nothing." I simply said, it was probably Alice or Jasper. Edward smiled at me as he leaned in and gently placed his lips to mine. I smiled into the soft kiss, as I kissed him back. I inwardly sighed...he was to good for me. I broke away shocked by my thoughts, he looked puzzled. And with a pang of realization, I knew that he truly was to good for me.

"Bella, your annoying me, that I can't read your thoughts...what is it?" he asked his eyes staring into mine intensely.

I lowered my gaze...I couldn't tell him.

"It just dawned on me...I don't deserve you." I muttered under my breath, my mouth saying what I hadn't wanted to say to him.

He let out a low hiss, he then wrapped his arms around my body as I snuggled into his chest. he pressed his face into my hair,

"No Bella I think you have it wrong, it is I who doesn't deserve you." he whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes, and inhaled his heavenly scent.

"I love you." I whispered not just to him, but to convince myself that I did love him and only him.

"I love you more." he replied as he kissed the top of my head, I could feel him smiling. I pulled back and grinned at him,

"nah I love you more." I said smiling broadly. Edward gave me his perfect gin,

"Is that a challenge?" he asked as he let out a playful growl while I ran down the stairs and out of the house laughing as I went.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V- 

It has been 5 months since Bella and I got back together, and it has been as if life had finally turned around for me. She was everything I ever wanted, and even more. Bella and I where laying side by side in our meadow. I glanced over at her.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, her glossy hair was fanned around her angel face like a halo. Her smoldering eyes where closed as if she was dreaming, her lips where partly open letting air in...those supple, Delicious lips. Her long eye lashes, and lets not forget her sparkling skin. I smile touched my face, she was my angel. It was a perfect day, the suns rays has touched the small town of Forks. The cool breeze ruffled with the flowers and grass, and the with Bella at my side nothing could ruin this day for me.

I sat up never leaving my eyes off Bella. She opened her eyes a little startled.

"Edward, what is it." she asked in her sweet innocent voice.

"Bella," I said as I stood up beckoning for her to follow.

"What is it?"she asked as she stood up facing me. I took her hands in mine, I might as well do it now. I slowly knelled on one leg still holding her hand in mine.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I asked her the most important question that I man should ask the love of his life. I held out the ring I had been carrying with me for the past week trying to figure out the best place to ask her. I stared intensely into her eyes searching for something, she was clearly shocked, then the shock was swept away, and love smoldered her eyes.

"Yes," she said. I slipped my mother's ring on her hand. **(AN- okay most of you should know what the ring looks like, from Eclipse, Elizabeth's ring, so I won't go into details...and you all should know what hand and figure your engagement or wedding ring goes on...lol)**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V- 

Edward and I ran home together hand in hand. As we opened the door Alice jumped up on me and embraced me in a huge hug.

"I knew it would happen. Emmett that would be 300$ please." Alice said holding out her right hand. Emmett groaned, as he handed Alice the money.

"They bet on when Edward would finally propose to you Bella." Rosalie said informing me in on the bet, I snickered. When will Emmet learn, you never bet against Alice.

"I'm so happy for you both." Esme said as she hugged us both. We all walked into the living room and took seats and began discussing the wedding, well more like Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, and of course Edward was there, but Jasper and Emmett went off to play video games. Carlisle was at the hospital.

Soon the hours past, and then we heard a light knock on the door. I looked puzzled, who could that be, I could tell it was a vampire.

We all got up, and...

* * *

Edward's P.O.V- 

We all got up from where we were sitting and I opened the door.

The first thing I see is cool ice blue eyes...

"Ariana." I whisper under my breath.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**another cliffy, I know...and yes as I said earlier I'm sorry that it took me months or weeks or how ever long to finally put up this chapter...lol, so i hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I L-O-V-E having cliffys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know your all dying inside to know who this Ariana person is...well you'll have to read the next chapter...once it come out...lol**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:**

**okay soo peps I told you that this was important because it is...I now have my 4th story up!! As you all know it is called The Red Envelope...I will only be putting 1 chapter a day...or every 2 days...depends on how many reviews I receive...**

**but i wanted to try an all human fan-fiction...so I would LOVE IT if you read and reviewed it...thanx...**

**oh and told me if I should continue...that's important...well I hope to read your reviews...**

**oh and yes I am working on the next chapter for To Love or To Be Loved...just wanted to let you know...**

**you guys are AWESOME of awesomeness!!**

**Thank you you guys for taking your time to read this!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:**

**Holy Crap, today at school I met Jacob!! The actor playing him!! He came to our school!! I'm getting my Twilight and New Moon book and Eclipse book signed by him tomorrow!! I am soooooo freaking excited...I was screaming my head off when I saw him. My friend Emmy asked him if he liked play the character Jacob Black and ofcourse he said he loved it!! I know this isn't a chapter but I thought that this was supper exciting news, and I am going to get a picture of him with my friend Sami and I together!! He is going to be at one of our theaters that I live by and I'm just so excited!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Author Note-

**Okay I know it has been FOREVER since I up-dated, but then I realized why it is taking me forever to up-date...I am no longer interested in this story...so I decided that this is just going to be the last chapter. **

**I know, some of you are going 'WHAT!' but I didn't want to delete this story, and I didn't want to put it on hold, so this is the ending. I know it is rushed but I knew that it was this or leaving you guys in the dark. So I hope you guys understand my decision.**

_People's thoughts: Italic_

**Author Note: bold**

**_flashbacks: bold and italic_**

Disclaimer: underlined

I do not own twilight or any of the Stephanie Meyer series...

**I have added my myspace blog on my bio page so if you want to check that out that would be great!**

Chapter 9:

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

There standing in front of me was...Ariana.

"Ariana." I whispered.

Ariana had glossy golden blond hair, she was 5'10, had a thin body, but perfect curves. She had the pale skin, and angel face. But her cool, icy blue eyes made her stand out more as a vampire.

"Hello Edward." her voice was just as seducing as it had been in 1918.

"May I come in." she asked. I opened the door wider and she stepped in lightly.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed out. She just turned to face me.

"Why, I'm here to get back my husband." she spoke. I growled. Bella rushed over to my side.

"Edward, isn't your husband." she said coldly. Ariana simply let out a laugh.

"Of course he is, he proposed to me in 1918 a moth before he fell ill." she hissed out at Bella. I growled at her, then did I see her ring finer. There on her finger was one of the rings my mother owned. She told me to give it to the women I loved. I instantly froze.

"Ah, so you remember this ring." Ariana showed off her ring. "It was Edward's mothers, well one of hers." she continued.

"I am not married to you Ariana, I am married to Bella now." I growled out I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. Something flashed through Ariana's eyes but disappeared quickly.

"Hm...it seems that you have found a new lover. No matter I am still married to you, and there is nothing that you can do about it." she spoke her words cold and hard.

"Ariana that was a long time ago...Bella is my new wife." Edward spoke. Then light footsteps where coming from different sections of the house.

"Who the hell is this?" Rosalie exclaimed. By now everyone was gathered around us.

"Ariana." Carlisle whispered. Ariana merely smirked,

"Hello Carlisle it's good to see you again." she said.

"Sweetie who is this?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"Honey, this is Edward's...um...his..." Carlisle couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I'm his wife, well his original wife." Ariana spoke with a matter of fact tone. Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Ariana but Edward is married to Bella now." Alice said.

"No he isn't." she spoke I could tell she was losing her cool.

"Hm...no see he gave her that ring." Alice spoke, as she pointed to my ring finger. Ariana stared at it, then she lost it.

"Edward! How could you! You promised me that ring! You said that once we got married you would give me your mothers true wedding ring, not this stupid promise ring!!" Ariana screamed out at him. Then her ice blue eyes began to glaze over turning them into the color of glaciers.

I instantly began focusing on creating a shield in front of everyone. I knew that this was bad.

Ariana let out a shrill cry, and instantly lightning began bursting out of her. My eyes widened her ability was to manipulate lightning! She began blasting the lightning everywhere, she was unstable. I knew that everyone was safe, because the lightning that would hit them instantly bounced off and hit the walls or hit furniture.

Everyone gathered around Edward and I, and I simply made as bubble around us.

"what are we going to do?!" Emmett asked.

"She is crazy!" Alice spoke.

"Bella can't keep this barrier forever, we need to do something." Edward said. Then I knew what I had to do. I knew that it was going to take the last ounce of energy I had, but I had to do it to save my family.

"You guys stay right here." I said as I walked over to Ariana. But a cold hand grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, what are you going to do?" Edward asked cautiously, then Alice gasped. Edward's eyes widened.

"Edward, I have to, I can't hold this barrier forever, I need to stop here." I said. I knew I couldn't look him in the eyes to see the pair of warm loving topaz eyes. Edward tilted my chin up so that I had to look at him. His eyes where pleading, they held sarrow. I touched his cheek,

"Edward, I love you." I whispered and kissed him. I ran out of my barrier closing it behind me.

"YOU!" Ariana screamed, more lightning began crashing down. I closed my eyes, blocking out everything. I had to do this. I focused, I thought of a box, a box that contained Ariana.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V-

Bella stood there concentrating. Then I could see it, it was a crystal like blanket, that began to slither up and creating a box. Ariana looked around her like a wild cat, she held up her hands and lightning shot out of them trying to break the barrier that was containing her. It was like a bubble, it would stretch when the lightning it but still keep it's form.

Then the barrier began to get harder, it looked like ice had just slowly been put on the box. Ariana was furious she tried even harder lightning erupted inside of the translucent box, it was now just a blur of blue light. My eyes widened.

"Ariana STOP!" I yelled out. I knew that if she kept this up she would die. I didn't want that. I didn't want anyone to die.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V-

I knew she was trying to break through. I forced my mind to also harden on the inside, so it was like diamonds covering it. I opened my eyes to see a horrible sight.

You couldn't see Ariana all you saw was a ball of blue light. Then my barrier crack. NO! It began to crack even further, until blue light seeped out of the bubble. I ran in front of my family held out my hands and formed a shield, I would protect everyone.

Then the prison shattered and it was like a nuclear bomb just went off. Everything was destroyed, I couldn't even hold up the shield. We where all scattered about. I stood up on shaky legs. It was incredible.

Where the house was, now was replaced by a huge crater, the house was completly destroyed. I knew that Ariana had deteriated, her power had caused her to blow up from the inside out. I tried taking a step closer, but my legs gave out. I was about to fall on my face when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

Edward held me in his arms. He was my shield.

He carried me back to where the rest of the family was.

"So who wants to go to Switzerland?!" Alice shouted out. Everyone laughed.

"Bella?" Edward asked. Everyone was silent. I grinned up at my only true love.

"Switzerland sounds...perfect." I said. It was the day of a new beginning.

* * *

**Authoer Note-**

**Okay well that was a cheesy ending, but sorry I had to finish this fanfiction. I'm sorry if some of you are disappointed but...oh well...I have finished this fanfiction and I'm currently working on another one, a new one, but I won't be posting it until I have a good amount of chapters ready for you.**

**So I could like to thank all of my AWESOME reviewers for being so patient with me! **

**Thank you a bunch,**

**-emily**


	12. Check out my book!

Hi everyone, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, well more like years. I would like to let you all know that I self-published my own story which is now a book on amazon! If you have the kindle application on your computer, iphone, or you just have a kindle, you can check out my story! The title is White Iris, by me :)

I hope you all buy it, it is only $5.00, and I think if you liked Twilight you will like my story, although it has nothing to do with vampires or werewolves or any kind of creature. But I am sure you will all love it! Please check it out and leave me a comment on amazon or just send me an email through my email that is listed in the back of my book!

Thanks for taking the time to read this!

p.s- I am no longer a part of twilight fanfiction and I am very sorry for not finishing my stories! But I made it up by writing my own novel so check it out!


End file.
